


Goody Goody

by Dillian



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: All He Needed Was a Right-Good Fucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Piercing to Show Ownership, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/pseuds/Dillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got about halfway through the first book, and it occurred to me that for a self-professed "Dominant," Christian sure didn't seem to be getting much fun out of all that control.  After that, I had to give him a chance to let somebody else take control for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terminating the Therapeutic Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian gets spanked.

“So you lie awake just singin' the blues all night - goody goody  
So you think that love's a barrel of dynamite -  
Hooray and hallelujah, you know you had it coming to ya  
Goody goody for him - goody goody for me -  
And I hope you're satisfied you rascal you!”  
\-- Johnny Mercer, “Goody Goody”

**_50 Shades of Grey_ , and all situations and characters thereof, belong strictly and solely to E.L. James. This is a fan-work, meant for enjoyment only, and not for any material profit.**

I never could have done it, if it hadn’t been for that girl of his. If it hadn’t been for Ana Steele, or whatever her name was, that Christian thought he loved, and that he came to my office in a fury about, one afternoon last July, after she’d left him to go take a job in Tacoma, or wherever. I think we both owe Miss Steele a debt of gratitude. But Christian probably doesn’t, not yet, the bad boy.

My name is John Flynn, and I was Christian’s psychologist. In the old days. Before we terminated treatment. You know what’s funny? I think I’ve done him more _good_ , just in these few months since then, than I did in the entire two years I was treating him. But then I knew what he needed, from the moment he walked in the door. It was just finding something that would be incentive enough to get him to give it a try.

He did it because of the girl. He came to me, and he was all like, “Oh, oh, she _left me_ , Doctor! Ana Steele _left me_!”

Did I waste time reminding him of all the other people who have left him over the years? Did I talk about that mother of his, who did the best an addict could do? Or of her mindless brute-boyfriend, who was still the first father Christian ever knew? No I did not, I know how to pick my battles.

I also didn’t explain to him that that Ana of his was a little girl herself. She was in her 20’s when he met her, but she was still a little girl. When you’re still a child yourself, under your public façade, what you need is someone to help you grow up, and another child just isn’t going to cut it.

No, I went right to the point, and I told Christian that he needed a Daddy. And he knew what I was talking about, of course (because that’s how he came to me in the first place, was I was recommended to him by someone else in our local BDSM community). And of course he was all pissy at first. He was on his high horse, all, “Well I’ve tried being a Sub, and I’m just not a Sub, I’m a _Dom_ , goddammit.”

So I told him a few home truths about his experience being a Sub. And I told him how I knew Ellen Lincoln, how she’s not looked on very highly by the rest of the community, how that that she did, seducing an underage kid with no experience is about the biggest no-no there is, and how obvious it was to all of us that that wasn’t going to end well. I also told him we’d all known from the start, what he needed was a man.

Well Christian got up even more on his high-horse after that. He was _straight,_ goddammit, straight as a fucking _arrow_ , oh my god, he was so fucking _straight_.

Bless him, he probably really thought so, but I could see it on his face that underneath it all, he knew better. I remember he used to talk and talk and talk to me, about, oh, that Miss Steele, and how she used to _bite her lip_ , and that’s how he would know she was getting turned on, and all this. Funny little boy, he does the exact same thing. And I was sitting there. “You need a man,” I said. “Someone with the patience to break you ought of that ice-cold closet of yours and teach you to feel again.”

He was looking all cold at me. “I suppose you think that would be you?” Oh, those ice, ice cold words, but all the time he was biting that soft, pouty lower lip of his like crazy. And it was just swelling up, and getting more pouty by the minute.

“I could do it.” Just talking about it was a fuckin’ turn-on. All us guys in the Portland community had been noticing Christian, ever since Ellen first started going around with him. How he looked, and what a sweet, puppy-like Sub she made of him. She did it all wrong of course, which was part of why he got away from her, with the crazy-ass idea that he could be a Dom still in his head, but it wasn’t just her clumsiness, it was also that she was just the wrong gender for him. We’d all seen how he looked at us. …And _where_ he would look, we’d seen that too.

…Anyway, I was getting turned on, and I was getting kind of hard. I shifted a little in my chair, just let him see that a little… God damn, you think he was biting his lip before?

“What have you got to lose, Christian?” I said. “If it doesn’t work, there’s still the lovely Miss Steele to fall back on …as it were.”

Funny mental image as I said it: Him falling on her… That delicious bubble-backside of his, and it would land right on top of her, and she’d fall down. “Oh, ooh,” she would squeak. “I never read about anything like _this_ in the Brontes!”

…So I let him see my package a little. Christian was breathing all heavy like, and there was this glisten-y light in his eyes. “You’re all talk.” He just breathed the words.

“Standard contract?” I said. “Just like if you were taking a Sub?”

“I’m not a Sub, goddammit!” He was panting while he said it… His lips might say, “No, no,” but there was “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” in those grey eyes of his.

“So no contract yet,” I said. “But you want it, I know that you want it, tell me how much you want it, Christian.”

“It’s Mr. Grey to you.” Fairly squeaked out of that pouty little mouth of his.

“No it’s not.” Looking at his hardon. Bulging inside those black jeans of his. And at the pink that was all over his cheekbones. “Tell me you want it. Say, ‘I want you, John.’”

“Maybe…” Gasped out. “A little… I’m not used to being faithful to someone.”

“You’re also not dating,” I said. “She left you, remember?”

“And I’m trying to get her back...” He said it like he meant it, but god, how he was squirming around in his chair the whole time. And those pink, pink cheeks of his. “I… Yeah, once, Dr. Flynn. Since you say it’ll do so much for me.”

“John,” I repeated. “Say it, ‘I want you John,’ or Daddy’s going to have to spank.”

He liked it when I said that. He looked at me, and the light of a pure-born Submissive came into his eyes, and he smiled a little bit, a bad-boy smile. “ _Dr. Flynn,_ ” he said, very deliberately.

“Oh, you’re testing me?” Just as deliberately, I patted my knees. “Come here.”

Naughty-boy Christian said, “You can’t hurt me. No contract, remember?”

I patted my knees again. “All you had to do was say what Daddy wanted you to say. Come here.”

Silly-boy Christian, to ever even think he was a Dom! And he was walking over to me, and the whole time, he was taking down his pants for me, like these total striptease movements. And his cheeks were so pink, and his eyes were so bright. “Won’t hurt anyway,” he tells me. “You know what Mrs. Lincoln used to do to me?”

I knew. Everyone knew. That was one of the problems we all had with it, that she’d do that to a kid who didn’t even know who he was yet.

Anyway, he was all out of the habit, after all this time. It was going to hurt… What I did to him, I mean, what I was going to do: It was going to hurt. And a lot.

And I patted my knees again. “Lie down here.”

And Christian lay down.

That soft, pink, ass of his. Those rounded curves. There they were, right under my hand. “One last chance…” I was a little breathless myself, by this time. “Tell me, ‘I want it, John.’”

But bad-boy says, “Dr. Flynn.”

And I let him have it. I whaled on him, pinked up those twin, curvy globes of his really good. And he was squeaking and squealing, he was crying like a baby before I got done. But he liked it, I could tell. And he knew I liked it too, and he liked that. That’s the thing, with a good Dom/Sub relationship, is it’s got to be good for both parties. And if it’s not? That’s how you know when something’s wrong.

…Anyway, I whaled on him until I had him crying pretty good. Then I let him get up, and all of his usual Iceman-Grey façade was gone now. “You going to fuck me, Daddy?” he said.

And I was like, “I’m going to make love to you.”

And that’s what I did, I made love to him, but I did it good and hard. And I had him kneeling on my leather psychiatrist’s couch, I had his ass up in the air pretty nice. And I pulled out a Trojan, covered my hardon…

Let me tell you, my dick was _throbbing_. That ass of his, all red from the spanking that I gave him, and his little asshole, darker pink, hiding inside there. And I took him… First I went in slow, because I wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d taken it up the ass. Then after I knew it was good for both of us, that’s when I really drove into him. And I fucked him, and it was good for both of us, and…

And… You know that old movie, _Gone With the Wind_? You ever heard of that? There’s this scene in there, that supposedly was all risqué and shit, back when it came out, back in caveman-days. It’s this scene: The bad, sexy bad-guy character, Rhett, has just taken the girl up the stairs and raped the hell of her all night long. The next morning she comes down and she’s humming and chirping, she’s all happy. That’s how Christian was after I finished that day. He _liked_ it.


	2. Letting Go of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy feeds Christian.

Well I wanted to make a safe place for Christian, of course. That’s the thing with BDSM relationships, is they’re supposed to be based on safety. Some people like to experiment with stuff, yeah. Sometimes it has to do with how you’re raised, and sometimes? Well I don’t know. I had a perfectly normal childhood, but I still like being Daddy to a hot little Sub, when I can get one. It just gets me off like nothing else I’ve ever tried. And of course Christian’s loved it since the very beginning. Someone else stepping up to take control, so he doesn’t have to? Are you kidding me? That’s been his wet-dream ever since I first met him. He just didn’t know it for a while, not until I finally got the chance to tell him.

And after I took control of him, he was able to do _so_ many things he wasn’t able to do before. Like eating… Well especially like eating.

It’s no question why Christian’s had all the food-issues. I mean really, look how he was raised. First there was his birth-mother, who could barely get food for him at all, then right after that he goes to live with the Grey family, and they’re so perfect, so finicky about their bodies. It’s no surprise he grew up like he did, locked into his prison, three meals a day and fruit for snacks, and you can eat this, but you can’t eat that, and you can eat this other thing, but only at certain times. I knew he was dying to get out of that, but of course he’d be scared to do it on his own. That’s where I came in.

So I had him there one weekend… You want to hear something funny? This was like the second weekend Christian was at my place. First time, he just came. He got a look at how I eat, which is normal food, like three meals, maybe a dessert now and then, and maybe sometimes I’ll go to McDonalds like everybody does. Christian got a look at that, and it totally fucking freaked him out, and then the next weekend, he _brought his own food_. Like low-fat cheese, and fruit, and all these vegetables and things, just like a whole suitcase full of that stuff. But I knew he didn’t want to eat that, that’s why I chose what I did for dinner the first night.

This big spread of McDonalds, that’s what I got him. Like, burgers, fries, shakes, all this stuff like that, and everything Extra Large of course, and it’s in there, it’s spread out all over the table. And I’m like, “Dinnertime, come to the table, Christian.”

He comes. And he’s wearing what we’d agreed he would wear at my place, like these very simple, very comfortable clothes. Like these really boy-looking jeans… Tuffskins those used to be called, I don’t know what they’re calling them now. …He’s wearing those, with a striped t-shirt, and he’s got his hair combed tidy for once in his life. And he comes to the table, and he’s got a whole fuckin’ _dinner_ with him. He’s got this apple, and a piece of cheese, and he’s holding a big bottle of wine in one hand.

So I’m like, “What do you have there, Christian?”

He looks at me. He didn’t want to eat that shit… Like, maybe he did at first? Before he smelled what I had for him? You could tell he didn’t want it after that, it was all over his face. But he’s doing his cute-Sub thing, he’s playing it off like he’s in control. “It’s dinner,” he says. 

I’m like, “Dinner, _what_?”

He’s like, “It’s dinner, Daddy.”

Was he thinking I’d get mad? Maybe? That would have been the easy way out, huh? Bad-boy makes me mad, I spank, Christian gets that burst of pain that’s always been like a drug for him. 

I’m like, “We can do this easy, Christian, or we can do it hard.”

He looks at me, all pouty, brat-Sub. “You gonna _spank_ me, Daddy?” he says. “You gonna _whip_ me, gonna use the _belt_ , Daddy?” …And all the time, he was saying that, I could see his nose going, I could see him sniffing at that good smell from the food. You know what I mean, right? McDonalds might not be good for you, but my god, does that stuff smell _good_!

Christian’s giving me all his Sub-shit, he’s trying to, shall we say, _deflect_ the conversation? I just go, “Either you eat it, or I’ll tie you up and make you eat it, but either way, it’s going inside you.”

And he looks at the table. Pale look on his face, kind of a nervous look. “All of that?” he says.

I’m like, “No, just a burger and a drink…” I’m not pushing it, you know? I was kind of expecting even then, that he’d want the whole thing. There’s something that feels really good about someone taking care of you, and giving you all the food you can possibly want for once in your life, but hey, I was cool however the scene turned out. Anyway, I got my wish, but I haven’t told you about that part yet.

…So I’m like, “Just a burger and a drink. You going to eat it, Christian, or does Daddy have to tie you up?”

He wanted it, I _knew_ he wanted it, but he was still trying to play it off like he didn’t. “No,” he says. “Daddy, don’t make me eat that.”

I’m like, “Didn’t you promise to obey? And… You’ve seen slings, right? Like you strap the person in, they’re suspended so you can get at them and do whatever you want? Mouth’s always really available, right? Only thing is, there’s a lot of things you can put in there. This time I put food.

Like, first the burger… And it was a Big Mac, okay? Standard, double-patty… How did the old song go? “Two all-beef patties, Special Sauce, lettuce, cheese, on a sesame-seed bun”? Yeah, I unwrapped that thing, I gave Christian his first taste. And he liked it, he liked it the way only someone who’s never had junk food in his entire life can like something, he just _inhaled_ that burger. Like literally, one minute I was unwrapping it, the next minute it was gone. You never saw someone love a burger like he loved that one, and it left this cute little smear of Special Sauce right next to his mouth. I just leaned in and kissed that away, he makes a cute little oohing sound against my mouth. Then we were ready for Round Two.

Round Two was a drink. And no soda for me, I’m not filling _my Christian_ with that shit, full of corn syrup and artificial flavorings… And yeah, I know how dumb that sounds when I’m giving him McDonalds. …Anyway, I had a shake for him. A big shake. You know those Shamrock Shakes they have during the spring? This was one of those, all creamy, and green, and minty. I’d gotten him a large one. And I held the cup so he could drink out of it… First he tries to suck it out of the straw, but you know how those things are, it was frozen too hard and it wouldn’t come out. So I took the lid off, gave him his first swallow.

It was kind of a test. Because if there was ever any drink that Mrs. Trevalyan-Grey would _not_ approve of? That would totally set off all the warning bells of all those Greys, with their ridiculous food-obsessions? Yeah, if there ever was, it would have been a milkshake from McDonalds, where they don’t even dare call them “milkshakes,” no, those things are just _shakes_. But Christian passed like a trooper. First drink, he’s like, “Umm, yumm, Daddy, I want more.” …And another cute little smear by his mouth, that tasted sweet under my tongue, when I kissed him.

So then I gave him more. I gave him all of it. And you know how a shake can get to tasting too-sweet after a while? I gave him fries to take care of that, when that happened. Like, a whole, large box of fries… You know how good McDonalds fries are, right? Hell, _everyone_ knows how good McDonalds fries are. You can have people who won’t eat McDonalds on a bet, but they’re still going to make an exception for the fries. And Christian made an exception. A rather large exception.

Speaking of large, you know what else was getting large? That would be Christian’s little tummy. It was all flat when I took him in there… Hell, it was almost concave, it was so flat, it was just his abs that kept it from being, from all the weightlifting he does. …I fed him that one burger and the shake, and you could already see the difference. Just this cute, little, rounded bulge. And I pulled his shirt up when I saw that, I stroked it, maybe kissed it a little.

Then when he had the fries and stuff done, I’m like, “Was that enough? You want more, Christian?”

Yeah, my Christian wanted more. He wanted _all_ of it. He got through both our burgers… I didn’t care. Just giving it to him, and seeing him all relaxed and stuffed for once in his life, that was enough for me. Then he ate my fries too…

He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable by then, first aches starting as his tummy tried to digest all that food. I rubbed him and kissed him some though, and then he was all right. Then after that, I was like, “I’ve got another shake…”

Right away, he goes, “Oh yes, please, Daddy.” So I fed it to him.

 

After that, more pain, so I rubbed him some more. And I kissed him, kind of a lot… It was just so convenient having him trussed up like that, with his mouth right where I could get at it. Then I said, “There’s a pie…”

Christian was like, “Can I have it please?” So I gave it to him. After that… Well you know those things are two for a dollar, right?

After that, it really was enough, and I had to do quite a lot of rubbing to get my poor Christian comfortable. And he was so cute like that, with that striped shirt of his ridden up, so I could see his soft tummy. And I stroked it, and I kissed it, then…

Well we both wanted it bad after that. My dick was standing up and begging for attention, and as for Christian? He had a hardon like you wouldn’t believe, just so stiff, and hard, and leaking a little bit at the end. We got him down and we stripped ourselves double-quick. I didn’t bother strapping him up again or anything, we just did it like that, against the wall. Then we did it all over again in my bedroom, and I think a few more times after that.

Yeah, that was a _good_ weekend. Well like I said, it was all about experimenting. That and making Christian feel comfortable.


	3. Opening the Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy considers including a second Sub.

Well, Christian and I were together for a while, and we were pretty happy. Then something happened, little what’s-her-name, little Ana, got a job here, and she moved to Seattle. It was annoying as hell of her, because before that, my Christian was pretty relaxed. I had him calmed down real good, he’d put on a few pounds, he was starting to look happy. Then _she_ walked into the picture again.

So what happens is, Christian comes home one night. We’re living together by this point, my place, old, comfy, plenty of space for me and a Sub to do whatever we want to do... Well, not _a Sub._ Christian. Unlike some people, I don’t just swap them out like they’re toilet paper, there’s got to be a relationship. Christian and I live here. He’s got his room, which he uses to keep his stuff, I’ve got mine, which is where both of us sleep, and there’s plenty of room all over the house, for when we want to get creative.

…And like I was saying, one night Christian comes home, and he looks like hell. His eyes have that haunted look, and he’s all jittery… I know what gets him jittery like that, that would be wine instead of lunch, and a lot of coffee all afternoon, to make up for it. …So anyway, in he comes, and he looks like hell.

I’m like, “Christian, baby, come over here.”

“Not right now, I’m busy,” he says, all mumbly like, “got stuff to do, gonna go to my room.”

Oh no he was not. Maybe if _I’d_ told him to? You know with some Doms, that would be all it would take. Sub disobeys a direct order, Sub’s got to _pay_ , like that? Me, I like to think I’m more flexible than that. My Christian had stuff going on, that he needed to talk about. That’s why he had to come over to me, was so we could to talk about it, and if I had to make him? Well, I would make him.

“Come over here, Christian,” I said, my voice going real soft. 

He sort of turned. God, he’s grown on me. Oh god, I mean… Well you just think what he was when I got him, just nothing but a pretty-boy, all fucked up inside. Now he’s happy, and I personally happen to think he’s even prettier. I like a little extra padding on a man, not a lot, but just enough so you feel curves when you touch him in the right places. Christian is just perfect, and he’s _mine_ , and he looked at me, and there was this haunted, miserable look on his face.

“Come here.” I made room for him on my lap, and he sat down, and I held him close. “Tell Daddy.”

Well he leaned up close… His hair’s longer too, by the way. No more strict, controlled razor-cut, no more obsessiveness. Now it curls just a little bit, and he’ll sit like that, and lean his head against mine, and the curls will tickle my forehead. Well there he was on my lap, curls tickling my face like I like… And there was a smell of wine about him, which there shouldn’t have been, not at 5:30 in the afternoon, but I wasn’t going to make an issue about it, not then, anyway. “Tell Daddy,” I said again.

And finally Christian did. “She’s back,” he said. 

No point asking who “she” was, it was obvious.

“She was thinner than ever,” _my_ Christian said, “too thin, like she hasn’t eaten since…” Oh, Christian, Christian, Christian. What was that sound in his voice? It was guilt, wasn’t it? He was taking on responsibilities that he couldn’t handle again, and Daddy was going to have to fix it for him.

“Since she left you?” I say.

Christian nods, and he’s like, “Yes, Daddy.”

I’m like, “Do you blame yourself?”

And he goes, “I don’t know, I guess…”

Christian knows now, that he wasn’t the right guy to handle little what’s-her-butt. But it doesn’t sound like she’s handling herself all that well, not when they’ve been apart all this time, and she’s still getting skinnier and skinnier… You know, frankly, I don’t care. Or I wouldn’t… I’m bi, sort of bi. I like men better, but I like girls, smart girls, girls who recognize their inner Subs, and are on good terms with her. This Ana, from what I’ve seen, is just a ball of denial. Or no, because she’s so skinny, she’s like a _stick_ of denial, a stiff, pursed-up little stick. But my Christian wants her. And Daddy wants what’ll make Christian happy.

“You want her, don’t you?” I say.

Christian’s like, “Umm, Daddy, maybe, some…” He looks at me, “Don’t you mind?” And he sounds all surprised and shit, and he says, “I thought you’d be upset, I thought you …wouldn’t want to share me.”

My Christian, with that nice, curvy butt of his, snugged up against me just right, and his body, cuddled against my body. I’m like, “I’m not sharing you.” And I give him a kiss, you know, a really good one, the kind that’ll make smoke come out of your ears. And after that, Christian’s kind of limp and dazed-looking, and I go, “Will she make you happy?”

Christian looks at me, and his eyes are like big, black pools… Did that little Ana say they were grey? Bitch, they’re not grey, not if you treat him right. Girl’s got so much to learn, and I’m just the guy to teach her. He’s like, “ _You_ make me happy, Daddy.”

Good answer. AKA best answer, just the thing to make Daddy happy. Daddy kisses his Christian again. “How do you feel about threesomes?”

And Christian’s like, “Well, I wouldn’t want to share you, but…”

I’m like, “You do trust Daddy, don’t you?” And he nods, and I go, “Then be quiet,” so he does, and after that we have a really good evening together. Little spanking for Christian, for having drank all that booze in the middle of the afternoon, little cuddle, that turns into another cuddle, that turns into a whole lot of really good cuddling. Next day, I get up early, because I’ve got preparations to make. This time, when Ana comes over to see Christian, we’re going to have some better supplies on hand, than stupid tape and a lot of dumb zip-ties.


	4. Trust and Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy does something that's good for everyone involved.

I don’t know what it is with that Ana, but it’s like she is constantly surrounded with all the rapey-est men in the world. It’s like, “Hmm, oh, Ana Who? Ana _Steele_? Yeah, I’d hit that, preferably involuntarily, such as when she’s drunk, or there’s some other reason why she can’t say no to me.” I don’t know what it is, but it has to stop. It’s making my Christian unhappy, and an unhappy Christian Grey makes for a very unhappy Dr. John Flynn.

So I find out where Ana’s going to this art show. One of her many rapey friends has set it up, and as near as I can tell from the catalog, it’s mostly so he can show off all these pictures of her that he took without her knowing about it. So I go over there…

There she is, with this deer-in-the-headlights kind of a look. Her face is all, “Oh my, oh goodness, there’s my face, and there’s my titties, Jose, _when did you set all this up?_ ” There’s Jose, looking at her like, “It’s fine, it’s cool, and pretty soon my hands are going to be in all those places where my camera was, you don’t mind, do you?”

So I go over there. I say to Mr. Jose Photographer-Guy, “You got the girl’s permission before you showed all these, right?” And he looks at me like, “Oh shit,” and so I tell him, “Well, you’d better hire a good lawyer.” That was the end of him.

After that, it was me and Ana. I go over and I say, “Let’s blow this popsicle stand, you want to go get dinner?” 

And since she’s pretty much used to always doing whatever any man says, she goes, “Okay,” and we do. Only what I didn’t tell her, was that we were going to be eating at my place.

I’d already warned Christian. “Say one word,” I said to him, “you tell me stop, or you say anything, and it’ll be a punishment.” And I had him shackled, because I knew this was going to be hard…

_Hard?_ With all his issues? Yeah, it was going to be hard, but it was for the best.

And I brought little Ana in there… First thing that happens, she sees Christian sitting there. “Oh, ooh, _Christian?_ ” she says, and her blue eyes get all wide, and her face goes this bright shade of pink.

Christian says nothing, of course (because I’d told him not to). He just looks at me. His eyes tell me, “Daddy, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

I look back at him and my own eyes are saying, “You know better than to question me,” and he looks back this message of, “Sorry.” No words… Yet, anyway. My Christian is a good boy.

Table was spread with this huge feast… You know how I think about junk food. It is something that should be indulged in only rarely, because it’s not part of anyone’s healthy diet. But let’s face it, that stuff is good, and if you want to break down someone’s will power in a hurry? Which I did? …Table’s spread with enough Taco Bell to feed a pro football team, we’re talking all kinds of gorditas, and chalupas… And you’d better believe everything from the Fourth Meal menu was on there.

And Ana looks at all this food, and her eyes go wider and wider. “Oh me, oh my goodness,” she squeaks (and you just know she wants to say something about how Tess of the d’Urbervilles never had to deal with anything like this). “Oh, I’m not hungry,” she says. “I’m really, really not, and especially not for _junk food,_ I never eat _junk food,_ Mr. Umm…”

“You can call me Daddy,” I say, “and tonight you’re going to eat junk food, because it’s good for you. You should eat more, you’re too thin…”

Did I notice Christian nodding like one of those bobble-head dolls when I said that part? You’d better believe I did, I’m not blind you know. But it was okay, I was in control, and I knew where I was going with this.

“I know it’s going to be hard for you,” I told little Ana, “but you are too thin. And besides, you need to learn who’s boss.”

So she looks at me with her face all pink. “Oh dear,” she says, “oh no, I haven’t fallen into the hands of _another Dom_ have I? Are you going to _spank_ me?”

…By the way, the way she said that? Or maybe it was the look she got on her face when she said it? You can tell sexual excitement when you see it, and there was definitely some excitement there in little Ana’s face. I filed it away for later, because right now I had plans.

“I’m not going to spank you,” I say. “What would make you think that? But I might make you watch me spank Christian, if he’s a bad boy, and gets out of line.”

So then she looks at Christian again. She’s all like, “Oh, Christian, Christian, are you okay with this, Christian?” My Christian’s a good boy though, and he doesn’t say a word.

So I say to Ana, “Won’t you sit down?” And she sits. I say to her, “The problem with you and Christian, is you have this really unhealthy little thing going, and he tries to boss you, and you get all contrary and bratty, and you start doing a lot of things that aren’t good for you. And a lot of guys would just give up on you and let you go starve to death or whatever, but my Christian’s nice, and he asked me if I could help…”

Well Ana wasn’t looking at me while I said any of this. She was looking at the food. And I said, “Smells good, doesn’t it?”

She said, “I… Oh, um… No…” You can tell when someone wants something. There’s this look they get in their eyes, and… Well, I think it’s the cheeks that really tell you, how they get all pink, as the blood rushes in there. …Or maybe it’s the mouth. Hers was open just a bit, and right after she said, “No,” there went her tongue, just lightly, once around her lips. Standard body language for, “Mmm, yum, yum.”

This was going just how I wanted it. I took out a silk scarf… Blue, same color as her eyes. After she learned her lesson, that was going to be her scarf. …I tied her wrists in back of her. “You don’t mind this, do you?” I said.

She’s like, “Oh, ooh, umm, no…” Because I’m right, she can’t ever tell any man no about anything.

“You won’t mind,” I say, “because you’re going to realize this is good for you.” And I tie her feet together too, just in case she decides to kick or something.

Then it was time for the food. I’m like, “Next time this is going to be your job, Christian,” and he moans something that’s almost a word, but it isn’t quite, so I’m not going to have to punish him for it.

“ _Next_ time?!?” little Ana says.

I’m like, “Yes, now open wide.”

Ana opened wide. In goes a big bite of a taco… One of those crunchy, Doritos tacos, you know the ones I mean? Lots of hot sauce on there… The Hot kind is the best one, but I didn’t know what Ana liked yet, so I’d added some Mild too. Little bits of cheese and lettuce are wanting to fall down her chin, but I’m a nice guy, I wipe them away. “You like it?” I say.

You can’t not like a Taco Bell taco, not when you’re as hungry as she was that night. Ana starts nodding… I could see where she didn’t want to, but she did it, and her tongue did that lip-lick thing again.

“Tell me you want more,” I say.

“I…” Pink tongue wets the lips, and her blue eyes were wide and dark. But she’s a stubborn girl. “No,” she says, “I don’t, it’s… Umm, it’s unhealthy.”

Well it was too much for Christian at that point. My poor boy, he’s still getting over his own issues, and I knew this would be hard for him. “Eat it,” he pipes up and says. “Ana, you have to…”

I look over at him. “ _Christian_ …”

“Sorry, Daddy,” he says right away.

I’m like, “You knew better…”

You know, I teach my Subs lessons, but the idea isn’t that I hurt them. The idea is just to _teach_ them, and yeah, sometimes there’s pain involved, but there has to be some pleasure too. Reward and punishment, you know? The carrot and the stick? My Christian was a bad boy, and he deserved a taste of the stick, but he was going to get the carrot too, and I _am_ implying what you think I’m implying.

“…You know better,” I say. And Christian keeps his mouth shut this time, it’s just his eyes that tell me sorry.

I look back at Ana. “Now for the rest of your dinner.” I give her the taco, crunch, crunch. Two bites, then a sip from this thing called a Freeze, that was the same shade of pink as little Ana’s face. Then two more bites, then the taco is gone. “That’s good, isn’t it?” I say.

Ana looks back and she nods… You can see she doesn’t want to, but she does it, in spite of herself.

“What next?” I say.

Ana’s like, “Well, umm, I’m not really hungry any more, but…”

She sees all the food, and she’s… w ell, maybe not hungry exactly? Not anymore? There’s this thing you get when the food’s hot, and it all smells delicious: You might not be really starved any more, but you are curious. Ana was looking at that food like she was curious.

I take something long, thick, and warm, and I start to unwrap it. “How about a burrito?”

Little Ana just nods her head.

Beefy-Cheesy Fritos Burrito: Warm meat, and cheesy sauce, all wrapped up with the crispy Fritos corn chips. I give her a taste, and that’s all it takes. That girl is eager, she _inhales_ that thing, and behind me, I can feel Christian watching both of us, he’s just taking it all in.

All that hot, spicy flavor, washed down with sips from the cool, strawberry-flavored Freeze. Hungry or not, Ana eats that thing in about three bites, and after it’s gone, I see her looking at the other food on the table.

“You want more?” I say.

Ana’s like, “I… Umm, I’m kind of full…”

“But you want it,” I say.

And she’s like, “Yes!”

After that, it’s the Triple-Layer Nachos. Ana loved those things, you could see it in her eyes, and in how fast she would come back ready, for every bit. After that it was the Crunch-Wrap Supreme… Extra hot sauce on that thing, because little Ana asked for it. 

…After that… Well then she really was getting full. After that I helped her out of the slim little Size-Zero pencil-skirt she was wearing, and I had to give her a little belly rub, because Ana was still ready for more. After that came the Spicy Tostada, and the Potato Taco, and three packs of these sweet squashy things called Cinnabon Delights… Little drizzle of frosting down the side of Ana’s lip, and I licked it off. Tasted _sweet_.

“How about now?” I say.

She’s like, “Well, umm, is there more?”

Well, there wasn’t, so that was it that time. …That was it for that part of it anyway, because Christian still needed to be punished.


	5. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy teaches Ana a lesson about control.

I did spank Christian, after little Ana finished her food. Had him take down his pants, lay on Daddy’s knee. Couple good cracks across that cute, curvy bubble-butt of his, just enough to get it nice and pink, and get my Christian to say, “I’m sorry.” He was rock-hard by that point, oh, and you could just see: Half of his mind was focused on me, the other half was focused on Ana.

As for that little one, I had her curled up across from us, in my big chair. Little… Well, I call her little, but she was already some rounder than when she came in. Cute little bulge right where her tummy was, you know, from all that food she was still digesting? And her face was this soft shade of pink, and her blue eyes were getting sleepy. And Christian was looking at her.

I go, “What do you want to do to her, Christian?”

My good boy, he says, “What will you let me do, Daddy?”

Ana was watching us too. You could see her perk up, as soon as we started talking about her. And her eyes kept going from me to Christian, and back to me again, depending which of us was talking.

“Oh, I don’t know,” I said. “Maybe we should let Ana tell us what she wants us to do.”

Christian just looked at me. His eyes said, “That’s never going to work, Daddy.”

Dirty little secret of course, is I know all about every single thing he and Ana used to do together. Of course I do, didn’t he tell me all about them? And I know why they didn’t work: You take this prudish little virgin, girl who can’t even say “pussy,” and you take her into this room, that’s basically like the best-stocked sex store in the universe, naturally she’s going to shut down, right? And she won’t be able to tell you anything, and of course she’s not going to be able to say what she wants you to do to her. And my poor Christian, he’d call that her “being a sub,” and he’d say, “Well, I’m the dom, and of course I have to decide what we’re going to do…”

I look at Christian, sort of trying to tell him, “You just watch.” Then I go over to Ana.

“Ana,” I say, “you know why you’re here?”

She’s looking at me. Big, round blue eyes, and this surprised mouth that’s all round and pink. “Well, umm, no,” she says. “You just showed up, and I just went with you, because …umm…”

(Because she always does exactly what any man tells her to, that’s why she went with me. If Christian wants, I will teach her better, but I have to say, for myself, I frankly don’t care. She doesn’t excite me much.)

“You liked the food, didn’t you?” I say.

Ana looks at me, and her eyes are saying, “OH, FUCK YEAH I DID!!!” But of course you don’t lay aside a whole life’s conditioning just like that, she looks at me and says one thing with her eyes, but with her mouth, she still goes, “Well, I wasn’t really hungry.”

I know Christian wanted to say, “Yes you were,” but he didn’t. Because he’s a good boy.

As for me, I go, “Well I told Christian, tonight is all about you. You just tell us what you want us to do to you.”

Right away, she’s looking around the room. She’s looking for the sex toys, I know, and believe me, the temptation was there for me to just give in and do what she so wanted me to do. Get that little girl suspended, something big and hard up her ass, while Christian and I take her from the front… She thinks she doesn’t like BDSM? Girl never even _tried_ real BDSM.

But of course I wasn’t going to do that. Are you kidding me? Ana’s got to learn to speak up for herself, she can’t just go through life looking for bossy men to stuff things in her.

“…Tell us what you want us to do,” I say.

Ana’s like, “Oh, well, I don’t know…”

I go, “Anything.”

She just looks at me for a while. Finally, she says, “I want you to take care of me.”

So we took care of her. Brand-new, fresh sheets on the bed (because I’ve trained Christian well), I pick her up, I carry her in and put her down there. And of course we already got her little suit off her, all she’s got on now is just this teeny, pink bra, and some thong panties. I tell Christian, “Let’s make the lady feel comfortable.”

He tells me, “Yes, Daddy.”

I took off the bra. Her titties were… Well of course I’m not a connoisseur. They were soft and round, with little pink nipples, and she liked it some when I sucked on her nipples. But she liked it better when Christian got her panties off her, and started sucking somewhere else. She spread her legs apart, and she was all set for him to just go to town, right then and there.

I told Christian, “Not so fast.”

Ana’s like, “Oh, umm, err, I don’t mind…”

I’m like, “Oh no, we’re going to do this right,” and I set him to work on her toes. And let me tell you, that was quite a sight, my Christian on his knees, with his dark head bowed the way he looks best. And there she was on the bed, he had one of her feet in his hands, and he was licking her toes hard, and she was kind of moaning, and thrashing all over the place…

I could have tied her up, but that would have been playing her game. Time for little Ana to stop pretending she’s not in control of what happens to her.

…Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. There’s Ana on the bed, Christian’s sucking on her toes. And I was still playing with her titties, my big hands all over the round whiteness of them, my mouth sucking hard, first at one nipple, then at the other. Ana’s just moaning and groaning, and I let her make all the noise she wants to. Later on if Christian decide to make this permanent, well we can discuss the possibility of gagging her then.

“You like this?” I say.

Ana’s like, “Ohh, ooh, D-Daddy…”

Got to say, I liked it when she called me Daddy, all on her own like that. Girl’s not Christian, but… Well, that’s when I decided I’d be okay with it if Christian did want to make this permanent.

…She’s like, “Ooh, Daddy, ooh, m-more…”

I go, “ _You_ say more?”

She’s like, “Ooh yes, Daddy, ooh yes!”

I was like, “Good, this should be your choice. What do you want us to do now?”

You remember where I said, Ana couldn’t even say “pussy”? Well, here’s an example: She goes, “My, oh, ooh, umm, my…” And she points, her little fingers, going between her legs, going to where the hair is soft and curly, but she doesn’t dare even touch.

“Your ‘umm’?” One signal from me, and Christian’s sitting back on his heels. You could see it in her eyes, he wanted to go for her “umm,” but I wasn’t going to let Ana have it that easily. “We don’t speak sign language,” I told her. “Do we, Christian?”

And he looks at me with total trust in his eyes (even though he wants to do this so badly). “No, Daddy,” he says.

I go, “What do you want, Ana?”

She goes, “S-s-suck my p-p-p-p…”

“Your piggy-toes?” I say. And Christian sucks her piggy-toes.

From Ana, “Oh, oh, n-n-no!”

“Your pinkies?” I sucked her pinkies myself, and the rest of her fingers too. Ana liked that part, she got so into it that Christian and I started sucking together, him taking one hand, and me taking the other. We made her cum a couple of times like that. Girl cums like a motherfucker, every two seconds. 

So we did that for a while, then I asked her again: “What do you want, Ana?”

She goes, “Oh, if you would… Oh, but I don’t dare…”

“This isn’t the Victorian times, Ana,” I say to her. “Tell us what you want, or we’re going to throw you out in the cold.”

“I…” She was blushing all over at this point. Red face, red neck, even her little titties were turning red. And I could see Christian, my poor boy was just aching to take control. He wanted to do it for her, he wanted it so bad. But he controlled himself.

And finally she managed it. …Okay, sort of. “Suck me,” she said, “suck me _down there_.”

I look at Christian, he says it: “Down where?”

“M-my p-p-p-p…”

“Spit it out,” Christian says.

And finally she does it, “My _pussy,_ she says, “suck my pussy. Oh, and my clit, make me feel _good._ ”

So, that’s what we did. First me, then Christian, and then back again… Did I mention that girl cums every two seconds? I swear to you, she was a rag when we were done with her, just a little, orgasm-ed out ragdoll.

And I said to her, “How did that feel?”

She’s like, “Oh Daddy, it felt _good_.”

I’m like, “Of course it did.”

And Ana goes, “But what about Christian? Aren’t you going to umm… err…”

What she meant of course, was, “Aren’t you going to fuck him too?”

“He’s,” she said. “Well, I mean, you know… So far it’s been just me…”

“You want _me_ to do it to him?” I say? Oh, and she didn’t, she wanted to do it herself, you could just see it on her face.

But little Ana’s so naïve, she just goes, “Well you know, I can’t, I don’t have a…”

Little girl wouldn’t know a dildo if one bit her on the ass, but I took care of that. “Why don’t you go take a shower,” I tell her, “and then I’ll show you how _you_ can take care of Christian.”

And she looks at me and says, “Oh Daddy, I’d like that!”


	6. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy-Dom lets Baby-Dom Ana help him with Christian. Everyone is pleased with the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bruce da Bear for pointing out some mistakes in an earlier version of this chapter. I hope I've resolved them in this version.

Okay well, Ana: Right from the start, I knew I was going to put a dildo on her. And I knew she would have a problem with that, and I was right. Bitch didn’t know what a strap-on was, if you can believe that.

I couldn’t. I was like, “Christian, what kind of lousy, poorly-equipped dungeon did you keep?”

He goes, “Oh, Daddy, I Daddy, I’m sorry, Daddy.”

And then little Miss Ana pipes up, little Miss, “I Always Know More About Christian Grey Than Anyone, And I Understand Him Better Too.” She goes, “Oh, Daddy, Christian’s dungeon was very well stocked, it was the best-stocked dungeon in the whole wide world, I’m sure,” and so on, and so on, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Upshot of the whole thing was: She didn’t have a clue what he had, because he’d never shown her what he had, because… I don’t know. I kind of think he just took her in there, and right away she went into sensory overload, and that was that? Or something of that kind?

Moral of the story is, you tell your sub what you’ve got. You don’t leave it to their imagination, and you don’t drag a lot of newbies into your dungeon first thing, before you’ve even gotten in your first kiss with them, or found out if they want to be your sub or not. But that’s one more thing on my list of Why Christian Grey Will Always be More of a Sub Than a Dom, it’s Entry#... oh, I don’t know, #2,478 or so, somewhere in between the denial I used to see in his eyes every time he looked at me, and the happy, pleasured sounds he made, the first time I put him in the harness.

As for Miss Ana, that Sweet Little Innocent Me routine of hers is a big crock of nothing. That was gone before the first night was over. She likes taking control, that one, she is a little bitch, almost like a little Baby-Dom herself. I gave her permission, and hoo baby, and _there she went_ , and let me just tell you what that looked like: 

I say, “You want this, don’t you, Ana?”

She goes, “I, oh, want what Daddy, what am I supposed to want to …uhh…” 

Do to him, that’s what she was afraid to say. As in, “What do you want me to do to Christian, Daddy, that I really want to do to him myself too, only I am so sunk in denial I can’t admit it, not even to you?”

I said, “Well, you could spank him. Aren’t you angry at him about anything?”

She was, of course, not that she would admit it. “No,” she says right away. “Nope, nope, nope, uh-uh, not angry at him, not even the slightest bit, not even one teeny, tiny bit angry.”

I’m like, “Well then, you must want to pleasure him, right now, right?”

She’s still hanging back, she’s like, “I… umm… I don’t know…”

Christian’s told me about what he did to her that last day. That’s another entry on my list of why he shouldn’t be a dom, by the way. No dom whales away at someone he cares about like that, not unless they want him to, and even then… There are ways of spanking so the pleasure is stronger than the pain, and you use those, even when you’re punishing someone, _because you want them to fuckin’ stay around._ Ana ran out on him, that proves he was doing it wrong.

Anyway, it had left her more pissed-off than she thought she was. Not that she would ever admit it, so it was up to me to make her do what she really wanted to do.

“He wants a spanking,” I said. “Look at him, he knows he deserves it.”

Little Ana looked over at my Christian. She saw the warm look in his eyes, and I know she saw his curvy pink bubble-butt, because I saw her lick her lips when she looked at it. But all she says is, “Oooh, umm…”

I go, “Tell her, Christian, tell her you deserve it.”

My Christian says, “Yes, Ana. What I did to you was wrong, and I feel bad about it, I feel so bad.”

I’m like, “Well…” And I could see she was thinking about it.

After a while, she goes, “Oh, I guess… Well you know, I umm… I don’t want you to feel bad, Christian.”

I say, “That’s what a good dom does, he takes care of his sub. And right now I’m letting you take care of Christian.”

And that was all it took, and she goes over there, she sits down. And Christian went over, and plop, he was in her lap. His hardon was buried between her skinny little legs, and his round pink ass was up in the air, and for a while there, little Miss Ana just sat there and looked at it. Then I saw her hand go up in the air…

Little pink hand, that goes up in the air… Then, slam, down it comes, right on Christian’s left ass-cheek. And he lets out a squeal.

I think it was the surprise. She certainly didn’t hit him very hard, you couldn’t even see a mark where she’d done it, but of course he knew her, or he thought he did, he wouldn’t have been expecting her to do it at all.

“Very good, Ana,” I say.

Ana just looks at me like, “I know it was, Daddy.”

Then she hits him again. And again, and again, and again, and again. She gives him about ten good ones. I say, “Do you think he’s had enough, Ana?”

She’s like, “What do you think, Daddy?”

I tell her it’s her decision. “You’re the one who needs to punish him, Ana,” I say. “Now you’re the one who has to decide if he’s been punished enough.”

And as for me, I just sat there and I watched it, and it was hot, it was really hot. My Christian’s ass was all red, and his face was all red, and there were these two little tears, one rolling down either cheek. Just the two of them, no more, but it always makes me feel something, whenever I see my boy cry.

“Nice job, Ana,” I say. “What do you think, is he punished enough?”

She goes, “Hmm, I think so. But… Umm… Oh, Daddy Daddy, didn’t you say I could do …something else too?”

(Ana was talking about the strap-on, of course. Oh, and you should have seen her eyes gleam just from saying that much. And her cheeks got all pink, and she licked her lips, just lick, lick, first the upper one, then that soft, round, lower one.)

“Something else?” I say.

She’s like, “Oh Daddy, you’re not going to make me say it?”

So… Well I was looking at Christian. Oh, and my poor baby wanted this, he wanted it so bad. I said to her, “Next time, Ana. Next time you’re going to say it, or it’ll be you getting spanked instead of Christian, are we agreed on that?”

She looks at me real cute and submissive. “Yes, Daddy.”

I go, “This time I’ll let it pass, but it’s just this time,” and I point her to this drawer…

There are strap-ons and _strap-ons_. Mostly I just keep the regular ones around, large, extra-large, and Incredible Hulk size, you know, for those nights when you want a little bit extra. In that drawer though, that’s where I keep my one and only women’s strap-on, the one with the little added feature, to go up inside her at the same time, and make her feel _good._

“Use that one, Ana,” I say… And then, of course, I had to teach her how to use it, and I had to _explain_ : “Yes, you put that in there first, and then you come over here, I’ll do up the buckles in the back, then you go over there,” etcetera.

And of course she was all, “Oh, ooh, Daddy, oh, ooh, Daddy.” And she was orgasming again, and over and over, until I started to think she wasn’t going to be able to manage this.

Finally she got it under control. “Oh, Daddy,” she says in this voice like a coo, “Daddy, I didn’t think BDSM could be so… I mean, I always thought it was…”

I’m like, “BDSM is whatever you want it be, or in this case, what I want it be, do you like it, Ana?”

She’s like, “Ohh, I like it just fine, Daddy,” and she advances on my Christian, with this hot kind of gleam in her eyes.

I go, “Don’t forget to lube him,” because that silly little girl would have forgotten, Jesus Christ, bitch had no experience at all, when she came to me.

She says, “No Daddy, I won’t forget,” in this cute, soft voice, like a good little girl. Then she slides the K-Y on, like, lots and lots of it, like a flood, like, I do not envy the cleaning lady, when she came to do the carpets the next morning.

And Ana goes, “Christian, are you ready?”

I’m like, “Tell her, Christian.”

He says, “I’m ready, Ana.”

And she says, “Do you want this?”

He’s like, “Oh, I want it so much.”

After that, she goes in, just bing, bang, boom, just really, really fast. And I could see that Christian liked it, and I could see that she liked it, and as for me? Mmm, I liked it just fine.

…And I forgot to tell her to let him touch himself, but that was okay, because he came just from the fucking. And then after that, they both came over to me, and one of them pleasured me from the front, and one from the back, and after that… After that, I think we slept, actually, because we were all needing it pretty bad by then. 

But anyway, after that is when I decided that we needed to keep Miss Ana around for a while, and I told Christian, and he liked the idea, and I told her, and she liked it a lot. It’s not like I’m sharing my Christian, it’s more like we’re both sharing Ana together.


End file.
